Eli Axelsson
Eli Axelsson D. O. B: '12th of January, 1772 '''Gender: '''Female '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: 'New York City, NY 'Occupation: '''Vigilante '''Power (If DNA Alternate): '''Consumptive Augmentation Personality Extremely solitary by nature, Eli has done her best to close herself off from society for the past two centuries, letting the great events of the day pass her by, a silent spectator to each tick of history's clock. Largely disaffected by even the most important events of world history, Eli has kept to herself, moving from place to place, hunting, and making as little social connections as possible. Afterall, it's hard to keep a friendship going when time is ticking against you. Having outlived any acquaintance she has ever made, the extreme sense of loneliness Eli feels from her singular existence is only tempered by the fear she feels over possibly losing a new friend. Given the unfortunate circumstances of her childhood life, kept as a servant and left to die, Eli has little faith or trust in people, and still sees the world in exactly the same way she did when she was 12. Modern technology like the internet confounds her, the decline of nobility and feudalistic systems being something she is also aware of. As far as Eli is concerned, she is still just a peasant girl from the 1700s, trapped in a world she doesn't know how to play any part in. With her lack of understanding of modern traditions or technology, it's no surprise that Eli chooses to live in the wilderness when possible, making her home amongst the trees and in the fields. Sometimes however, the bustle of the city offers an undeniable opportunity, in all the confusion of 21st century life, it can be very easy to disappear.. and nobody tends to miss those who live in the filthy underbelly of a city. The nature of her evolution has made Eli into a feral, relentless predator, something more animal than person a lot of the time, capable of tearing a fully grown man to pieces and leaving an exsanguinated, dismembered corpse behind, without a second thought. However, she does all this with reluctance, and out of necessity. She is in no way a bad person, even if she sees herself as a monster, she kills only because she needs to in order to survive, out of instinct rather than any sort of psychopathic impulse. She follows her own moral compass, preying upon those who she feels society wont miss, and people who she feels deserve to die. Having been killing for over 200 years in order to survive, Eli has long since gotten over the moral hang-ups of her existence, and if questioned on how she lives with herself, would more than likely come across as being empty and cold. To survive for so long in such harsh conditions, the very notion of regret had to be banished from her mind. With no formal education to speak of, and anything she does know being over two centuries out of date, it's understandable that Eli isn't particularly skilled when it comes to conversation, in the rare event that she happens upon someone that she feels confident enough to speak to. She has a sincere distrust of adults, who she believes have a reproachable habit of trying to 'help' her, and instead prefers the company of children. Although she has intelligence befitting her actual age, her personality is still very much child like, she can still experience the curiosity of the 12-year old she once was, and take joy in simple, childish pleasures. Eli discourages friendships and will do her very best to avoid anyone getting too close to her, but in the rare event that she encounters someone persistent enough to build a relationship with her, she will not necessarily run away. Sometimes, her loneliness simply becomes too much to bear. Eli can be an extremely complex girl, difficult to approach and even more difficult to get to know. Meeting her in the first place tends to be difficult enough, as she rarely goes out during the daylight, and when she ventures out at night, she moves with great stealth and discretion, rarely staying in one place for too long, unless she happens to be resting. If one does get to know her for any great length of time, she can be a fascinating, if very unorthodox, friend. The accursed life that she leads has had a harsh, severely adverse effect upon her trust in society, but that does not necessarily mean that she is doomed to live as an outcast for all eternity. History 'Significant People: *Gabrielle Fortunado - Friend '' *Luca Sadow - ''Friend / Ally, Gypsy '' *Claude Rains - ''Acquaintance, Rogue *Adara Summers - One-time Ally, Deceased *Penelope Johnson - Friend *Amora Rivera - Acquaintance '' *Sasha Chernikova - ''Acquaintance *Master Shen - Acquaintance, Chinese Magician '' 'Story To Date: Born in 1772 to Alexander and Henrika Axelsson, Eli was the couple's first born, with a younger brother, Jakob, born two years later. Her father was a carpenter, and whilst his pay was meagre and barely enough to feed his family, they were able to get by, their solidarity as a family keeping them together even if their financial situation was unstable at best. Considered peasants based on the class system of the time, living conditions were far from great. When Jakob was born, the harsh winter proved to be too much for Eli's mother, who passed away and left her husband to look after the two children. Devastated by the loss of his wife, the once jovial Alexander turned to drinking, spending his wages in the local tavern, often staggering in late at night, having left the very young Eli to look after her brother. One night, he simply didn't come back, and that was the last the two children ever saw of him. Jakob would die years later in 1784, weakened by starvation, from hypothermia. With no living relatives, at least none that Eli was aware about at the time, to look after them, the two children were taken in by the 'charitable' local noble as servants. Following Eli and her brother's adoption by their village's nobleman, and landlord, Ivar, the pair were quickly introduced into a life of harsh servitude. Whilst Jakob was given menial tasks, such as cleaning out the stables, Eli was at first assigned to the kitchen to cook and clean, but proved rebellious, often smashing expensive plates and glasses, and disguising her actions as clumsiness. It was her own passive aggressive way of resisting the way she and her brother were being treated, for disciplinary beatings were handed out on a regular basis for even the slightest of offenses, and sometimes, for no reason at all. Eventually she was chucked out of the kitchen, and wound up as a shepard for the noble's lifestock, left out in the freezing snow to look after the sheep and cattle. It was perhaps only a matter of luck that she never wound up being attacked by a wolf during her years of servitude. The years seemed to pass by quickly, and soon it came to 1784, a year that would prove as eventful as it was tragic for Eli. The winter was harsh, perhaps as harsh a winter as has ever been seen in Sweden. To make matters worse, the noble's estate and finances were falling to pieces. He'd backed the wrong faction, and found himself out of pocket and out of luck. Laying off adult servants with families to go home to was one thing, but when it came to the two children under his 'care', his options were limited. With barely enough money to feed himself, nevermind a starving boy and girl, he discreetly had them taken out into the desolate, frozen wastelands beyond their village, and abandoned, hoping that his problems would simply disappear. With nothing but a few pieces of bread to survive on, Eli and Jakob were left to die. Barely clothed, the two children huddled together for warmth, whilst Eli did her best to whisper words of comfort to her young brother, even if she feared that they were both doomed. Jakob lasted for three days, as they wandered desperately for shelter and yet found none, until the razor-sharp, debilitating cold proved too much for his malnourished little body. He collapsed, complaining of tiredness, shut his eyes and fell asleep, never to wake up again. Eli's tears provided only a glimpse of warmth before turning to ice, as she was left all alone in the world, cradling her brother's dead body underneath a withered oak tree. Snow pelted down all around, a constant white mist blotting out the horizon, any sign of civilisation utterly concealed. Having been older, and perhaps better fed, Eli was able to last for another day, burying herself underneath the snow along with the body of her brother, not wishing to leave him and finding some comfort being next to him, if she too was to die soon. With her skin nearly blue from hypothermia, and her hunger mounting to a constantly painful extent, a single, fortuitous thought entered Eli's mind, amongst all the despair and fear. She didn't have any conventional food, but as horrible, and disgusting as it was, her brother could offer some sustainance. Perhaps it was a primal instinct, the first sign of her evolution manifesting itself, but for whatever reason, Eli didn't want to die just yet. With no alternative, she used her brother for food, finding the taste of his flesh and blood to be somehow revitalising. In that state, she was perhaps only seconds away from death, the act of feeding upon her brother brought her back from the edge. Blood pumped through her body in a way that it had never done before, and suddenly the harsh cold did not seem entirely forboding. A semblance of strength returned to her as she continued to eat, until there was almost nothing left. Surviving the ordeal, the fierce blizzard that had gripped the meadow that she and Jakob had been left in finally subsided, and Eli was left covered in blood and ice. She felt as numb as she had before, and yet, she had strength to move her limbs once more. There was an inner warmth she felt now, even if her exterior was still frozen. It was at that point between life and death, when Eli took her first meal, that her power fully manifested itself, placing her biology into a permanent stasis. In a sense, she could be considered to have died that day, only she didn't quite stay dead. Leaving the meadow behind now that the blizzard had passed, Eli wandered for days, aimlessly, until she finally found her way back to the village. Her only thought was to return to the estate, the only home she thought she had, and so she made her way through the dark, desolate streets. The estate was deserted, the last few servants having been sent home. Only the noble remained, and when Ivar saw Eli's small frame, still alive despite his best efforts, and entirely covered in blood, he looked upon her as if she were a ghost. "Djäkel!" He screamed, believing that Eli could be nothing other than an apparition, a work of Satan. Confused, Eli listened as the noble unwittingly confessed to attempting to get rid of both herself and her brother. The child, still overcome with anguish, felt anger creeping through her mind, a new emotion that she had never before experienced beginning to gnaw at her consciousness. A need for vengeance mixed with something else.. a hunger. Even now she still felt it, that same desperate hunger she had felt when she first fed upon Jakob. Slinking forward, taken over by instinct more than anything else, Eli attacked Ivar with a newfound, inhuman strength, brutally tearing him into bloody pieces and, by the time she was finished with him, the poor man was little more than a discarded cadaver, left in his blood soaked chambers to rot. Eli disappeared from the village that night, coming to terms with what she had become. Fate had given her a lifeline to take vengeance, and vengeance she had taken.. and yet she remained still, unsure of what to do with herself. She thought the hunger would go away, but it persisted. At first, she would try to feed upon animals, but found that it only quelled the hunger for a few moments. Growing weaker as the days went by, she felt herself being drawn increasingly towards fringe settlements, and the human occupants. Disappearances, unexplained deaths, and horribly mutilated corpses became common place within a wide radius around Eli's village. Firstly explained as wolf attacks, with some even whispering dark myths about vampires, werewolves, and other creatures of legend, Eli learned to hunt and to survive, preying upon the weak and the loathsome of society. As she grew older mentally, and yet remained physically the same, Eli moved from place to place, never staying in the same hunting ground for too long, after having at one point narrowly avoided a mob trying to hunt her down. If she only killed a few in the same area and then moved on to another, people would gradually forget and move on with their lifes, she thought. It was a lonely existence, but with her family dead and nobody to call a friend but herself, Eli focused on her day to day survival. For the most part she would rest during the day and hunt during the night, the pitch black of Swedish nights making the perfect cover. Life went on like this for years, as society began to slowly progress, and the growth of technology allowed Eli to venture outside of Sweden to other nations via railways, boats, and eventually planes. The landmarks of modern history, such as WWI & WW2, did not entirely go unnoticed. It became extremely difficult for Eli to travel within Europe during the reign of the Nazi's. More than once, she was mistaken for an orphaned Jew and had to evade Nazi patrols. Of course, the Nazi SS made good meals, and in a sense, Eli contributed to the war effort the best she could, even if she didn't really understand why it was happening. What she did understand, was the suffering she could see in the Nazi death camps. Towards the end of the war, the collective sorrow caused by the overwhelming death toll became too much to take for Eli, and she sought passage to America, smuggling herself away on a ship leaving from the Norwegian coastline, bound for New York City and the land of opportunity. Arriving along with countless other immigrants in the bustling city in late 1944, Eli made her home briefly in the city before wandering elsewhere, although she makes it her business to return from time to time, having found NYC to be one of the more tolerable cities in America. This brief timeline brings Eli's life up to the modern day, with all the buzzing advancements of 21st century life. She has recently returned to New York for the first time in over 20 years, finding it considerably different than the way she remembers it. As she has been slowly beginning to learn, she isn't the only person in the world with a dark secret, or something that makes them different. Whilst she doesn't consider anything about her evolution to be special in the slightest, it's only a matter of time until she meets other people who might. Miscellaneous *Eli may very well be one of the most skilled violinists alive in the world today. She picked up the skill fairly early in her immortality and has always made time to practice. She knows a vast array of musical pieces and can play them with impeccable precision. She is also an accomplished pianist. '''Theme Songs: *Eli's Theme by Johan Soderqvist *Then We're Together by Johan Soderqvist 'Trackers': *Eli's Thread Tracker Category:Original Characters (DNA Alternates)